Love and Blizzards
by MakorraGal312
Summary: While battling a spirit, Korra gets into some serious trouble. It's up to her boyfriend Mako to help her out. Will he make it in time? Please be sure to review and fave! :)


"KORRA, WATCH OUT!" Mako shouted. He, Korra, and Bolin were fighting about three spirits that came out of the Spirit World and attacked them out of nowhere. To make matters worse, the three teens were in a middle of a blizzard away from the South Pole compound. Right now, a winged spirit was heading towards Korra.

"DON'T WORRY! I GOT IT!" Korra shouted back.

She threw a fire ball towards the spirit and managed to blind it, giving her time to do the maneuver that Unalaq taught her in order to send the spirits back to the spirit world. She managed to do it in four simple seconds. Suddenly, a bigger spirit with no wings came and punched Korra, causing her to fly eight feet towards a nearby cliff. Korra got up and realized that the tip of the cliff was slippery and one false movement can cause her to slip and fall.

Mako, who was still with his brother in the same area, saw what happened and was trying to stay cool while still fighting the spirit that he and Bolin were fighting. Bolin saw his brother worrying and used earthbending to trap the spirit temporarily.

"Mako, you go try to help Korra. I got this!" Bolin reassured Mako.

"Are you sure?" Mako asked worried.

"Hey! Korra's your girlfriend. You should try to go help her. Besides, Asami called and said she was on her way."

"Be careful, Bo."

Bolin nodded his head in response and went back to deal with the spirit. Mako ran towards the direction that Korra and the spirit were at and didn't stop. Despite the snow stabbing his face, he wanted to make sure his girlfriend was alright. While running towards Korra, he fell over five times, giving himself multiple cuts, bruises, and making a few of his fingers pretty numb. It had now become three minutes and he decided to tell Korra he was coming by shouting her name multiple times.

Meanwhile, Korra was trying her best not to fall while battling the spirit. Suddenly, she kept on hearing someone shouting her name.

"Korra!" the voice shouted. Korra had a bad feeling she was hearing things due to the blizzard, which was starting to die down a bit. But then she heard her name three more times.

"Korra!"

"Korra!"

"KORRA!"

Korra then looked and saw that Mako was running towards her and was trying to find her better in the snow.

"Mako! Over here!" Korra replied. Mako turned to Korra, indicating that he heard her and he once again started to run towards her as fast as he could. As soon as Korra turned back to the spirit, she saw that the spirit had used one of his tails to trip Korra, causing her to fall off of the cliff. Mako, hearing Korra scream, finally made it towards the location and used firebending to burn a hole through the spirit, making it finally return to the Spirit World. Mako then looked around, trying to locate Korra.

"HELP!" Korra screeched.

Mako looked down and saw that Korra was hanging on for dear life. He was relieved that the blizzard finally stopped because he managed to clearly locate Korra. Suddenly, one of Korra's hands slipped of the edge. Luckily, Mako managed to hang on to the slippery cliff and grab Korra's remaining hand. Mako tried his best to pull Korra up without letting go of her hand due to his hand feeling so numb and thinking that it was going to slip. Finally, Mako managed to pull his girlfriend away from the slippery cliff and they both stood up.

"Are you alright?" Mako asked with a smile. Korra and Mako stared at each other for 20 seconds before they hugged each other the same way they did after Korra got her bending back six months ago.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're alright." Korra replied with relief in her voice. Korra freed herself from Mako's embrace and kissed him on the lips. The kiss only lasted for three seconds due to both of their lips being freezing cold. Korra then noticed all of the cuts on Mako and got confused and worried.

"What the heck happened to you?" Korra asked.

"Well, I saw you trying to fight the spirit without slipping off the cliff and Bolin told me that I should go help you, so I did. Although it did cause me to fall multiple times, get cuts, have the snow and wind LITERALLY stab my face, and some other crap." Mako replied.

"Oh my god. Mako, you didn't have to come help me! Don't get me wrong I am grateful but I could've used my bending to get back on the cliff."

"I guess I love you so much that I was beginning to act like an idiot."

"At least your MY idiot!"

The two teens kissed once again. This time, the kiss was warm.


End file.
